Taint seeds that are carried by a fragil flower
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: Something horrible happens to Sakura she must bear the pain but while an old sensei harbor new feelings DARK kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

I got a good idea for a story It actually in memory of a close family member Rene Eury that died of domestic violence and the death of her and her x-husband and her only son Zane witch he had to go through except for one part were Sakura's dad touches here it never happened to her but its kinda based on the same thing (Based means not everything happened one way or something added or cut out)

She died April 9

WARNING VERY DARK 

Read-n-Review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone thought Sakura had a normal home life, but they were wrong.

When Sakura was younger she and her mother used to live with her drunken father.

He used to hit her mother sometimes even her.

He was a great powerful ninja that's why Sakura didn't really train harder when she was younger she heard the apple doesn't fall far from the tree or in her case the flower.

Sakura didn't want to be to flower that produced more tainted seeds of violence so she could always be sure she didn't hurt anyone she kept weak.

But when Sakura was twelve her mother came home with her drunk husband's hands up Sakura's shirt it was the first time her ever did anything like that, but she never voiced denial because she thought if she let him do what he wants he'd be less hurtful maybe not hurt her mother or her.

That very same minute Sakura's mother walked in she left with Sakura.

That's when Sakura wanted to become stronger and sought out Tsaunde.

Her mother and her lived in a small apartment with two bedrooms a bathroom and a living room with a kitchen up in one corner.

She'd sometimes meet her father but she never told him were she lived.

She felt used when they went out for lunch once a month all he'd ever do is ask about her mother not carrying what Sakura was going through.

She thought everything was going well until one Christmas Eva at 10pm her and her mother Misami were sitting on the couch.

Sakura admired her mother she was everything like her name 'grace and beauty'.

Sakura's mother had wavy golden hair and bright green eyes full of love and care not matter if she looked at her daughter or the worst s-classed criminal. She was genuine nice and caring she never judged anyone never shown true fear.

Even with Naruto she was gentle she knew about the Kyyubi, but she always said, "Those that are strong need someone gentle."

There were sitting on the couch Misami knitting while listening to Sakura about her vacation to Suna and Mist country traveling there to get stronger in medic skills, strengthe, agility, and chakra.

Misami would take Sakura either way weak or strong she didn't really care she loved her daughter anyway.

Then everything happened so fast one second she was talking about Kankuro being a perv. Then her father had a katana to her mother's throat.

Sakura was very strong, but once when fear sets in everything doesn't matter your as helpless as a newborn.

Sakura looked in his eyes to see seriousness "Do exactly as I say or Ill kill her."

Sakura could only nodded tears ruining her vision making everything look like a smudge water painting.

"Take of your clothes."

He was doing it cause it would hurt Mami more then anything. It was the only way to break his ex.

Sakura did as she was told standing in the living room shaking from shame and fear.

He nodded and instructed keenly "Go in the closet by the door I wont kill her if you don't come out but if you do even open the door the tiniest bit.."

He then dug the katana deeper having some blood fall over the blade.

Sakura nodded and ran to the closet and closed the door both hands still gripping the doorknob.

Sakura could here muffled sounds of kicking and struggling and sounds like slicing hair and occasional grunt from her mother trying to be strong not wanting to cause her daughter's safety to be on the line.

Sakura was in there for a full hour still shivering hearing her father scream and her mother's muffled cries of pain.

Then Sakura heard her mother yelling help calling for her name, then nothing.

Sakura crouched down hands over her mouth then she heard the record player start and soft music playing she and her mother used to listen to every Christmas.

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace..

Sakura then felt something warm on her toes she looked down and made out thick red liquid from the little light the bottom crack of the door provided.

Sakura shacked violently sobbing while breathing in sounding like a wounded dog sniffing a foul rotten corpse.

Sakura breathed in shakily shaking opening the closet door closing her eyes and ran to the door down the street to Tsaunde's house were she was currently holding a Christmas party with all of rookie nine and gai's team along with Kakashi and all his friends other anbu jounins and chounins.

She opened the doors where everyone stopped laughing talking and drinking all looking at the sobbing naked cherry blossom.

She screamed weakly and fell unconscious before she hit the floor Kakashi caught her.

Shino and Neji went to Sakura's house to ask her mother to tell her they were taking her to the hospital, but when they got there they saw both her parents dead.

Her mother's beautiful gold hair cut close to her head unevenly missing have a side of face and her father with a sword lodged in his throat and Sakura's bloody foot steps leading out of the closet and to the streets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that took a lot maybe a bit too dark?

Voice your thoughts ill happily read

Review

Sam


	2. Always there when needed

Some of you people arent very patient

Do you really like it or just want to read some good lemons?

Lol

Read-n-Review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone from the Christmas party is at the waiting room in the hospital.

Kakashi never really showed emotion, but right now even when it seemed he was just reading is perverted novel his mind was on a certain pink haired girl.

When he saw a doctor he shot right up giving Naruto and Ino backlash for whipping the heads around so fast.

The doctor was probably thirty she smiled and said, "She's fine she was just in shock. She's spleed still though two people can still visit but only for today others can come tommorrow."

They all thought Kakashi and Ino should go and Tsaunde came also because she's a medic after all and hokage who could say no to her?

Well everyone could but they'd be thrown out of the window.

All three stood there watching Sakura sleep she looked like a five year old fragile, forgiving unknown to the harshness the world lies outside that white sheets of the bed.

Ino couldn't take it she bursted out crying and left the room swiftly.

Kakashi shook his head "How couldn't we notice something was wrong. What does that make us?'

Tsaunde rested a conforting hand on his shoulder and spoke silently "She wont beable to go back to the house. I know you still feel guilty for pushing her aside all those years. Why don't you take her to your apartment tommorrow when she wakes up. She needs someone to talk to, she will feel safe around you."

Kakashi nodded as both him and Tsaunde left the hospital.

Kakashi went to the bar sitting by Genma "So how is she?"

Kakashi drowned in his glass then nodded a 'good'  
"She'll be staying with me she couldn't possibly go back."

Genma nodded an understanding watching out of the corner of his eye Kakashi drink another shot of sake and stand up to leave.

When Kakashi got home he looked in his guest room and began to prepare the room for Sakura.

Kakashi moved out of his closet sized apartment a month ago, Sakura and Naruto convinced him he needed something bigger and cozier.

Sakura was there to help him pick out the apartment, helped pait, and move furniture; she was always there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!


	3. dreaming of you

To doublezee I think you give me too much props cuz I seriously never thought any of this out thanks tho you gave me a great idea!

Sorry for the late update

Read-n-review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to a pounding headache, whispered murmurs, and a burning light shining in her eyes.

When her eyes fluttered open the room became deadly silent.

She looked to her side to see Naruto, Tsaunde, Ino, and Kakashi.

They had grave looks on their faces. Naruto held her hand and smiled sadly at the girl.

Sakura tried to give a small smile but it was easier to think she was then actually watching her do it.

After a small chatting with everyone and fake smiles Sakura got let out of the hospital.

She was surprised when she found out she'd be staying with Kakashi and he volunteered.

She always thought of herself too weak to be in his presence and felt bad for holding everyone back.

The walk was silent, but comforting.

Ino and Naruto were heading to the hokage's tower to get missions they felt bad for what happened to Sakura, but even worse when they never say any signs of distress.

When they got in the apartment Kakashi showed Sakura to her room.

It was a light shade of blue that'd you see in the sky while near the ocean when they sun is getting close to set off for the night.

There was double bed pushed up against a wall with two fluffy white pillows, the bedspread was a soft shade of green with bright blue flowers designed randomly on it.

The blanket was a black comforter** (They're so soft im in love with mine) **with pink petals in every corner and lined up randomly on the top fading away on the bottom.

There was a window near the top of the bed it was big with see threw black curtains.

A blue nightstand by the bed with an alarm clock and an orange book. **(Oh god you could just imagine if kakashi owned a hotel)**

Sakura sweat dropped at seeing the book

_Some things never change._

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head messing up his hair even more "Hope you like it your clothes are in the closet your friend Hinata picked them out of your home while you were sleeping."

Sakura nodded and beamed at her ex-sensei "Its beautiful thank you… for everything."

Kakashi nodded and got out Icha Icha Violence volume 6 trying to not glance at the pink hair girl to his right "Better get some sleep its getting late."

She nodded and climbed into bed she watched, as kakashi was about to close her door.

She meekly called his name he grunted as a response

"Sorry for always holding team 7 back."

Kakashi looked at the teen with surprise_she thought it was her fault?_

Kakashi sighed and waved his hand while shrugging it off "Goodnight Sakura."

"Night."

That night Kakashi dreamed of Sakura when she was twelve when she was vulnerable and weak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHH that took forever im getting lazy and my writing sucks!

I cant spell anymore my mind is blocking me from being smart I skipped school today and it took me all day just to finish the last 5 lines on this page and its not even long oh boi I need serious help!

SPELL CHECK WHY DON'T YOU FIX MY MISTAKES WHY!

REVIEW

Sam


	4. Strawyberry with green sprinkles

Another update blah I feel crappy so be thankful!

In True Meanings- Thanks that means a lot to me and update My Deepest Emotions! Your write really good. Yes I use Microsoft I know it has the spell check and grammar but it doesn't like me very much so it never corrects what needs corrected.

Nops- I try but everything looks longer then it does on the actual page thingy im sorry ill try REALLY HARD

Starlight and penginyasha- thanks for the reviews

Luna-The-Choosen- Thanx I think you should try at least I wanna read something from you thanx for all the support on this story and many others you reviewed too much appreciated

Read-n-Review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi woke up to the smell of food, he quickly got up not bothering to bring weapons because what attacker would make food for you?

When Kakashi walked into the small but cozy kitchen he saw Sakura in a white kind of sparkly kind of not turtle neck that hugged her curves perfectly ending at the middle of her upper thigh.

Sakura was flipping pancakes and pouring coffee into mugs when she saw Kakashi standing there at the doorframe.

She smiled happily "Breakfast is almost done, please sit down."

Kakashi obliged and sat down at the small two person table watching as Sakura scurried around the kitchen putting chocolate pancakes** (Mmm they're so good! I cried they're so good)**, scrambled eggs, black coffee, and toast in front of him.

She scurried back to the counter to get her own plate while walking back in forth to get her food so she didn't want to drop anything, she spoke "I wanted to be useful, think of this as a thank you for letting me stay here; I hate being a burden"

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura you're not a burden and you don't need to thank me and you surly don't need to make breakfast or any other kind of food."

Sakura nodded and smile nervously at him while sitting down across from him "Yes I know, but I want to."

Sakura then had a good look at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt; his mask was still on witch irked her to no end. He was wearing black sweat pants that hung loosely on his hips were you could see the curve of his bony sharp looking pelvis. **(NOT PENIS like you know the thingie that goes up and it kinda out towards your belly button by kinda curves with your legs. Me and my mom were trying to figure out what its called and my little brother just comes up and goes "its called a pelvis" How he knows I don't know ANYWAYS)**

She blushed a shade of pink that was a bit darker then her hair. She looked down trying to ignore the half naked man in front of her by poking and nibbling on her pancakes.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow over in her direction making sure she wasn't looking. When he was positive he quickly pulled down his mask and scarfed down the food.

Kakashi then began to chug his drink too fast because he started choking on it.

Kakashi hurriedly put his mask back up still trying to hold in the coughs but failing miserably.

Sakura looked up quickly seeing that some of his mask was wet; putting the pieces together she thought that he drank too quickly.

She quickly walked him over to the sink and bent him over patting his back.

"You need to pull down your mask don't worry I wont look."

Kakashi still trying to hold in coughs looked over at Sakura seeing that she had her head turned he quickly pulled down his mask and coughed freely.

After a couple more seconds of this Kakashi finally stopped choking and stood up straight and put his mask back in place "Thanks"

Sakura looked at him and smiled a little "It's okay but one of these day's your gonna kill yourself."

He snorted to himself softly and helped Sakura pick up the dishes and helped dry them as she washed them.

After they were done cleaning up they sat on the couch, Sakura was busing herself by cleaning up while Kakashi was sitting on a black cushion leather armchair reading his trademark orange book.

He looked over the top of the book seeing Sakura fluffing pillows and putting magazines that lay carelessly on the table in order.

"Sakura you don't have to do that."

She shrugged and continued putting the magazines in order "I want to."

He stuffed the book in his sweatpants pocket and took her hand of the magazine she was holding "But I don't want you to."

She averted her eyes to the magazine; Kakashi sighed and let go of her hand "How about we go out for some ice cream."

Sakura looked back at him and quirked a think eyebrow "You like ice cream?"

He shrugged "Only a certain kind come on."

He then went into the bedroom to change Sakura did the same.

After getting changed and brushing hair… well Sakura brushing her hair, Kakashi could care less.

They walked down the semi- busy streets to a small corner stand that was selling ice cream.

They sat on the bench while Sakura was eating her vanilla in a bowl **(Cones make me mad)** and Kakashi with his favorite… Strawberry with green sprinkles.

(Hint hint)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My story is getting fluffy I got the feeling oh deary a fluffy story I wanted it to be dark but it ended being fluffy –sigh- OH WELLZ!

If you don't get the whole hint hint thing its becuz sakura has pink hair (CoughstrawberryCough) and sakura also has green eyes (COUGHCOUGH!!)

REVIEW 

Sam


	5. I am the sky

Doublezee- you are a mad geniues! You gave me so many ideas if this wasn't an internet thing I would give you a free cookie and some red lipstick why red lipstick I HAVE NO CLUE! But still I would give it to ya.

Peninyasha- Thank you so much you make me feel happy and want to continue

To all those who review or reviewed thank you

READ-N-REVIEW

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me Tsuande?"

Kakashi stood there at the door to the hokage's office.

Tsaunde looked up from her paper work and at Kakashi she sighed, where was sake when you need it?

Tsaunde cursed Shizune under her breath a thousand times for hiding it she motioned for Kakahi to sit down but he just stood infront of her desk with the same aloof demenour.

"Now im not sure but I just want you to keep a look out. You know how Michi** (Sakura's dad)** killed Sakura's mother Misami and then killed himself afterwards, well you see today we were gonna bury them, Misami was there but Michi was… late for his burial date."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean late?" Tsaunde rubbed her temples in frustration "I mean he wasn't there."

Almost instantly Kakashi's back straightned stifly and he was staring intently at the hokage "But he was dead we saw it the sword-"

"The sword was of only slicing a part of his neck it was stuck in the carpet."

"But you did check for a pulse, a hear beat anything!?"

Tsaunde shook her head "I wasn't there a genin was there we didn't check we thought it wasn't necessary, we just locked him up in a room we were more worried on how to fix Misami for her funreal we werent holding one for him since he wasn't worthy for what he did."

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair angirly, then sighed in defeat turned to leave.

"Kakashi wait." He stopped with his hand still on the doorknob.

"She needs someone to talk to, maybe you should you talk to her, please tell her I said hi and not to worry about the hospital."

Kakashi nodded and poofed off "What was the need to walk to the door?" Tsaunde shook her head and began the search for the sake bottle.

Kakashi opened his apartment door to see a very clean living room.

His black leather armchair and couch witch were postioned in the middle of the room were clear of dirty clothes and candy wrappers.** (What a pig id hit him)**

His small coffe table witch was infront of the couch was dusted, scrubbed and had the magazines stacked and you cant see any tea or coffee marks on it.

His small bookstands with his beloved Icha Icha books were in order and dusted.

His black carpet was clean too, and there was Sakura looking out the window that was inline with couch, the black curtains that always were over the window was pushed aside so you could see out it.

"You know I went out for five minutes and come back to a different apartment." Sakura turned around and smiled nervously at him "Sorry but it was killing me along with you leaving your blue boxers with little puppies on them in clouds."

Kakashi put his hand behind his head nervously "They were scary pit bull terriors for your information and it was man eating clouds."

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "Next thing you know you'll be putting my socks inordor." Kakashi chuckled halfheartily but stopped when he didn't hear Sakura laughing.

He looked over seeing her face have a tint of pink in it. His jaw dropped "You didn't" Sakura looked up and put her hands up defensivly "No I was doing laundy but I kinda did put them in order"

Kakashi sighed in relief "Good I thought you were going through my dresserdraws" Sakura shook her head "Nope im not THAT brave."

Sakura sat down on the couch "So what did Tsaunde want?"  
Kakashi was about to open his mouth but took a second thought thinking it wasn't a good idea.

He shrugged and sat beside Sakura propping his feet up on the coffee table "You know the same old same old wanting me to find her sake, she sends her greeting and she wishes you to get better and not worry."

Sakura nodded and looked down at her hands witch were in her lap "I really don't know why people are worrying so much… he didn't do anything… I mean im sure others went through far worse then me…"

Sakura was surprised to see Kakashi's bigger hand grasp her smaller one, Kakashi put two fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him.

His aloof laid-back side was pushed aside and his seriousness was replacing it "Sakura, many people make a deal about it because you never said anything. Because you still don't say anything about it."

Kakashi leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Tell me Sakura tell me everything he did, tell me everything that happened."

Sakura's tears weld up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall "He was always like that he always used to hit us when I was younger, I was afraid, afraid that I would become like him if I was stronger so I kept myself back not you. One day he did something… something unforgivable and my mother took us away from him, that's when I wanted to be stronger so I tokeup being Tsaunde's apprentice. Then he came back to hurt my mother, nothing could harm her she was like an old scar it can be reopened many times but it always heals… always moves on. So he left me to be the open wound the one that doesn't know how to heal."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her shoulders "What did he do to you the day you and your mother left."

It was more of a statement then a question Sakura knew she couldn't change the subject she couldn't push it aside. "He violated me"

Kakashi's grip tightened around her, Sakura flung her arms around his waist and sobbed.

She didn't feel hurt or even pained she felt… relief she felt like she could fly.

She held all those things to herself and it was burying her own grave even if they werent a lot too say or not very tragic it made her feel good to say those pety things and have someone not say 'well if that's all'.

After a couple more minutes Sakura sniffled and lifted her head up and smiled at Kakashi "Its okay im like the sky. Nothing can stick to me, the sky is open and vast, and nothing can change me. Birds can fly through me, but nothing can stick to me; I am the sky."

Kakashi was astonished Sakura opened up herself and told him everything wrong and she smiles at him a couple minutes later. Kakashi could probably never be able to open up about his troubles and then smile.

Kakashi began to see Sakura's stronger then him. He hids behind a mask so he doesn't get hurt, Sakura opens herself to the world and gets wounded but her smiles never falter and her eyes never die.

Sakura titled her head to the side "Is something wrong did I say something?"

Kakashi shook his head and embraced her again, "No you didn't do anything wrong you said everything right you did everything right, you are right."

Kakashi grip tightened on her afraid she might just disappear, Kakashi always had a big place for Sakura in his heart when she was twelve that neither Sasuke nor Naruto could compete with. He knew it was growing but he locked it away and handled pushing it aside for so long, that today it smacked him in the nose shattering his façade along with his emotionless demenour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried making it longer sorry if its not long enough for you I tried

REVIEW 

Sam


	6. Protection or more?

-Sigh- another chapter BE HAPPY I could be hanging out with my bf Matt but im taking time off from him so happy happy and you better review!!

Luna chosen- thankx I was getting kinda tired of 'make your chapter longers' thanx for review

Gaaras lover- thanx that means a lot im glad your enjoying it thanx 4 review

READ-N-REVIEW like now! Well after you read it w.e 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned in her bed not able to get to sleep. She kept thinking the way Kakashi held her just by thinking it her face turned beat red.

She hid her face under the blankets _'He seemed sincere its probably nothing just trying to ocmfort me'_

'Pfft he held you longer then necessary and when you smiled he held you AGAIN and said that you were perfect'

'Not perfect… right' 'Ya just right for you to be his lover' 

"Oh kami." Sakura pushed aside the covers and headed to the kitchen for a late night snack maybe it'll help her clear her head.

Sakura was raiding the refridgrator when she found a chocolate Sunday ice cream box.

'So much for diet.'

'_Shut up im under stress'_

'Ya and if you take things further with Kakashi soon youll be under him'

Sakura tripped over a non-existing object and hit her head off the cold tiled floor.

"Ow"

Sakura sighed and sat on the counter top eating her ice cream and she heard mumbled swearings and watching Kakashi walk by her and straight to the fridge.

When Kakashi came up from the fridge with a bologne sandwitch he leaned next to Sakura and sighed.

"Can't sleep?" Kakashi jumped he hadnt noticed Sakura there, the truth he was having the same troubles like Sakura he couldn't believe that he hit on his ex-student.

He nodded solmenly and leaned back beside her. "Soo, whats keeping you up?"

Kakashi shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwitch"You" Sakura shrugged and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

'Ask him what was up with his panic attack earlier'

'_No Id rather push that far far away in my mind… and keep it with my most cherished memories.'_

'Ha so you do like him!'

'_I never said I didn't I admit I had a crush on him when I was twelve but I thought everyone had a crush on their sensei's I mean have you seen Naruto and Iruka?'_

'Good point'

Sakura nodded her head triumphantly and snuck a peak at Kakashi just to see him looking at her.

Both quickly averted their eyes and blushed one more noticable then the other.

'Awkward much?'

'_Shut up what am I suppose to say hurry hurry tell me SOMETHING'_

'Uhh well comment the weather?'

'_Its night time for Pete sakes! I need somehting else something that wont make me look stupid"_

'Uhh well umm WHY DO YOU NOW WANT TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!?'

"Sakura" Sakura woke up from her trance to see Kakashi staring at her "I said goodnight"

"Oh okay night" Sakura watched as Kakashi was walking away and suddenly out of no were she said, "Wait"

He turned around and looked at her, she was panicing "Umm, well you see, I had a nightmare and wondering if I could… sleep with you tonight? Only this once I promise"

Kakashi thought it over "Okay"

_Im doing it to protect her remember what Tsaunde said about her father being alive_

Mhmm right protection or maybe you just want to cope a feel on her while she's sleeping

_What no way I would never- hey who are you?_

Im your logical side I mean SOMEONE has to be resionable here

Sakura wiggled herself in the blankets getting comfy; once when she was comfortable she watched Kakashi lay beside her.

Sakura fell asleep a little bit afterwards but Kakashi was watching her intently

_If this is how it feels to lay beside you ill gladly hand over my own life just to keep this moment forever._

Kakashi held Sakura's hand that was under the covers stiffingly slightly when Sakura snuggled closer to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to make it longer but you know what screw it

_REVIEW NOW LIKE RIGHT THIS MILI SECOND!_

Sam


	7. Help someone!

Im kinda actually lost I appreciate all your reviews and happy that you enjoy my story and i also take you critisism to mind so I can improve but I kinda cornered myself and I really don't know were to go now I would REALLY REALLY appreciate some suggestions like I know you know something bad will happen to Sakura cuz her dad's alive but I don't really know how to put it

Sam


	8. Hidenseek with Aya

THANK YOU I appreciate really

I appreciate Sami-chan and In True meanings advice for what should happen

And I SERIOUSLY appreciates Doublezee for my plots that I have to choose from and ideas.

I also appreciate Nops and Medjai ferret for graphical errors that they'd point out I tried to take what you saw and make it better, the only way ppl learn how to get better is if they ask a mean person cuz the mean person will point out every single detail that was wrong but a nice person wants to be nice and doesn't say anything so much appreciated.

I also like to thank all the other reviewers that told me that they liked the story and their favorite parts it makes me continue with it.

READ-N-REVIEW 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was lying on the couch with her head lodged in the cushion wishing it to just eat her away and send her to unicorn land.

She felt so stupid so unbelievably stupid for asking if she could sleep with Kakashi, ya sure it was innocent and all, but being in the same bed gotta mean something you know!

Sakura's face turned bight red with embarrassment good thing she didn't have to see Kakashi when she woke up.

She woke up alone with a note on the kitchen table saying he was requested at the Hokage's Tower and would be back soon.

'Might as well go walk off that rocky rode ice cream' 

Sakura sat up and put on her black sandals straightening her white tang top. Sakura went into her room and got out some black baggy knee shorts.

She walked out the apartment door leaving Kakashi a note so he wouldn't worry, once when she got out of the building she pulled her hair up in a messy bun causing to loose some strands of hair that framed her face.

**(Blah Blah Blah do ppl actually read this? Sorry I was bored)**

Sakura was fast walking around the park when something sharp was stuck in her back painfully hitting her weak point making her loose consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed running a tired hand through his hair, he was exhausted.

He was at the hokage's tower looking for sake; he seriously thought it was more info on Michi** (CoughSakura'sDadCough).**

It was around 7pm, when he opened his apartment door he was searching for any sign of Sakura then he saw a piece of paper on the table.

Quickly reading it over the only thing he could feel now was pure panic.

It was well written around twelve it was seven now she would've been back now.

He quickly dashed out of his apartment not bothering to even shut the door.

For five hours straight he was running around the park and no sign of Sakura.

Nothing no blood, no remains of clothing, no nothing.

Kakahsi being furious with himself, should have never left her alone, he really wished he told her about her dad because she'd be more cautious! Even if she was scared to death and had an emotional break down she wouldn't have taken the risk to walk around a secluded park.

------------------------------------

A dark shadow loomed over Sakura's sleeping form an ice bag on the side of her forehead covering up some of a dark purple bruise; her cut lip stopped bleeding dried with blood.

The figure ran his hands through Sakura's thin shoulder pink hair and smiled a twisted smile that seemed broken from days since spent.

"Don't worry Aya, I found you no more hide-n-seek."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh cliffy Whose Aya and how the heck will Kakashi found Sakura.

Next chapter wont be long wait cuz I already know what I want to do –Snickers- And you have to wait!!!

REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW NOW 

Sam


	9. Something out of a Steven Kings series

Another update and on Halloween night too!

I gave up trick-or-treating for this so be thankful (Ill just steal from my little brother anyways Lol)

I actually got the torture part (You'll see after reading) from a lifetime movie I forget what it's called but w.e

READ-N-REVIEW 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up by the throbbing sound of her muscles contracting on the right side of her forehead.

Sakura kept her eyes closed because the pain she was experiencing on her face was too much, Sakura wiggled in the sheets uncomfortably and noted one thing this isn't her bed.

Sakura's blanket was a heavy itchy blanket that prickles your skin if you even breathe and it hurts so much you just lay on the designed part.

The bottom of her bed was stiff as if never been slept in for years.

Sakura opened her eyes painfully waiting for her vision to come back, once it did she knew for a fact it wasn't her room.

Sakura sat up while taking the ice pack in her hand she looked around, there was a door on the far end of the right side of the bed the bed was positioned in a middle of a wall with the headboard and wall so close together you couldn't fit your hand through it.

On the opposite side of the bed wall there was a closet door that was open filled with bright colored clothes that had a heavy set of dust on it. Along with the hats that were hung up on the inside of the closet door looked worn out and frayed.

There was a small kids chalkboard next to right side of the closet. A chalkboard you'd get a five year old to occupy its own time.

On the left side of the room there was an old red wood dresser three long shelves at the bottom coming up and the very top of the dresser were two smaller dresser shelves that had a key lock graved in it.

Beside the tall dresser was a small desk with ripped papers around the floor on it that had a light shade of yellow to it, on top of the desk was a body length mirror settled in the middle of the desk.

The carpet was a fade away blue; the walls were painted a light silvery kind of pink.

There was a small red wood nightstand beside her bed that held two pictures along with an oil lamp.

Sakura picked up the first picture that was in black and white it had a sort of belly pot of a man in an old fashioned kimono, he was glaring down at a woman that was probably thirty-five and a five year old girl in the woman's lap.

Sakura set the first picture down gently and took the second picture that was in color.

It was more updated it was one like Sakura took when she joined team seven.

There was a slim guy in the back round that had dark hair you couldn't see his eyes because he was smiling big.

There was a girl that had blonde hair and lime green eyes she was small she was in a blue halter top and looking at the boy beside her with hearts in her eyes.

There was a smaller girl in the middle smiling big she had soft red hair that was in big curls that rested on her shoulders delicately, she had sea foam blue eye color.

She looked EXACLY like a porcelain doll, she was pale, no beyond pale her hair looked soft that it didn't even look real and her eyes held that glassy look and her cheeks were a natural shade of light pink; her lips looked like someone spent five years to sculpt, perfectly, delicately. She was also small really small like she wasn't fed for days but not so small it's unattractive, it looked like smallness ran in the family.

Then on the left there was a boy he was leaning in a casual posture he had a black shade of hair color or it was just dark brown. His eyes were pale blue he was looking at the girl in the middle with desire and envy.

Sakura did another look over on the picture and found something she didn't, the boy on the left wasn't just any boy but it was her dad. And the girl on the right was her mother she knew it was.

Sakura knew they had been in the same team when they were younger, but no one ever talked about the sea foam eyed doll in the middle.

Sakura set down the picture and slipped out of bed.

When Sakura got up she noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes. She had on a nightgown that you'd find in a kiddie section for Amish girls!

It was made out of heavy material and it was pink it barely touched the top of her knees. It went up and made inch long straps so it hung on her shoulders. There was white lace at the top of her boobs and another white lace around the bottom of them; there was also white lace at the end of her skirt.

Sakura looked in the full body length mirror to see her hair has been curled up in big curls that swayed on her shoulders when she moved even the slightest inch. She also discovered why her face hurt early and why she was wearing an ice pack.

She had an ugly looked bruise coming from out of her hair and onto her forehead I was a dark shade of brown and on the left side of her bottom lip there was a big cut that was noticeable for all to see because it was still a bright red from the dried blood.

'**Woah this is like something Steven King would write about.'**

'_Its pretty freaky if you ask me I don't want to stick around for the encore.'_

Sakura quickly took a once over of the room locating the door she quickly walked over to it and turned the doorknob. But like every movie it was locked Sakura tried harder.

'_Wait why am I pulling on it I can knock it down with chakra.'_

Sakura quickly concentrated chakra into her arms only for it to fail.

She looked down quickly seeing chakra depletion seals on both wrists and ankles.

'Damn that kinda ruined plan b' 

Sakura took a deep breath but was interrupted when she heard a key slide into the doorknob.

Sakura quickly dashed over to the right side of the bed watching as the door opened up.

Sakura gasped in surprised seeing her suppose to be father walk in with a tray of food and hot milk.

He seemed very much alive except the only thing indicating that he was hurt was a bandage wrapped around his neck.

He looked at Sakura with envy in his eyes and smirked he walked calmly over by Sakura, Sakura seeing this climbed into bed scotching how far she could over to the left side of the bed.

He quickly turned on the oil lamp casting shadows on objects that didn't even exist.

He smiled a little at Sakura that cringed at seeing such a face ever dare try to look among the innocent.

He sat on the edge of the bed offering the tray to Sakura who looked down upon it was caution and disgust.

"You're finally awake Aya im glad we've been apart for far too long, but now there's no more Misami to separate us, neither of us will outlast each others love."

Sakura looked at him shocked "Im not Aya im Sakura your daughter."

Michi smiled lightly a reassuring smile and rested his hand on top of Sakura's but she quickly took it away like it burnt.

Michi looked at her sternly "Its okay Aya you don't need to pretend anymore no one knows where we are no one suspects a thing its only me and you now Aya."

Sakura's eyes burnt with unshed tears and yelled weakly "IM NOT AYA YOU SICK FREAK!"

Michi tsked and sighed, "Come on say it with me I know you'll remember just say it, say Aya."

Sakura shook her head weakly afraid what might happen.

Michi getting low on tolerance grabbed her forearms tightly bruising the skin under his hands "I said say it, say Aya." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

Sakura bit her bottom lip to hold back a whimper from his hard grip drawing new blood from her cut her voice cracked and she forced out a rasped "No".

Michi pushed her away hard and stood up, he walked over to the tall dresser and unlocked on of the small drawers on the top right.

Sakura watched carefully seeing him take out a candleholder and a thick metal rod about an inch tall with swirls designs on it, the tip was pointed to draw blood and the bottom was a charcoal color.

"What's that?"

"You know what it is." Michi answered not taking his eyes off the task, he then pulled out a white candle and placed it in the candleholder and lit it with a match.

He put the matches back in the top drawer and locked it leaving the candle and the metal rod on top of the dresser.

"And if you don't come to your senses before the candle melts to here," he made a line with his finger nail about half an inch below the candles light, "Then ill have to use it."

He walked back to the bed and placed a hand on Sakura's should and said in a deep threatening voice "And I don't want to use it, so don't make me have to."

He took the tray and food with im leaving Sakura shaking with anger and fright.

Anger because she didn't think or even try to fight him, anger at him for being twisted, angry at her mother for not killing him, angry for whoever this Aya is for making him this twisted, angry because Kakashi wasn't there.

She was scared because her mother isn't there, scared because she's been on the last of his lines and get hurt from it, she was scared Kakashi wont find her this time and protect her like always, scared that he might find out too late.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sat with his face in his hands sitting on the coach on his apartment angry because Tsunade made him go home and relax while she sends out the highest rank anbu to look for any sign of her.

Relax, relax, that word was practically foreign to him now that Sakura was gone; he just kept thinking the worse of what might be happening right now to her.

Is she hurt, is she crying, is she scared, is she confused? Kakahsi couldn't stand it he quickly made hand seals and poofed off to the park one more time until he found SOMETHING.

Kakashi was walking on the dirt path out deep in the woods were no one ever goes for fear of getting lost or old myths that was created of this place.

While Kakashi was walking the dirt path he was looking at the ground ten he spotted it, it was small but it was enough. On a rock pointy rock there was blood on it; it wasn't a lot but it was something to begin with.

­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Snickers- I know I could've kept writing I know that I stopped because I know it'll kill you so HA!

REVIEW 

Sam


	10. Forever Alone

IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE

I never noticed that it was so late opps sorry!!

BLAH report card day oh joy my mom was thrilled I got one high d in Sci witch is surprising cuz I do NOTHING in science. E in English cuz this story was for 100 points and im like screw it an A in Math HAHA EAT THAT! F in art cuz we have to do gay crap in it and I don't feel like doing it so I don't and the rest c's my mom hates c's

SORRY FOR BORING YOU I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE BUT STILL!

Nops- Im sorry but thank for the reivew

Kagome-Marie- -Coughs nervously- thanx did I really make you so mad that you growled?

Sami-chan- Hell ya I know what you mean don't worry ill make sakura fight back this time

Moodiful- I know what you mean totally agrees –nods-

Luna- I do it just to annoy you guys cuz I know if I leave at cliffies YOULL HAVE TO UPDATE to say how much you hate me for it

Kakash-vivi- I always do don't I? Glad you're enjoying it

READ-N-REVIEW 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Michi walked in gazing down at the lump under the blue blanket on the bed unmoving.

He walked stealthily over to the bed and ripped off the blanket just to see pillows lay carelessly on the bed he turned around just to see a pink blur bolt out of the closet and out the door.

Michi ran after Sakura to the house, the front door was locked Sakura was trying to unlock it until two strong arms engrossed her waist and jerked her towards the room she was locked in.

Sakura elbowed him in the stomach only to have him grunt and hold her harder.

Sakura's limbs were flaring she held out her hand to the doorknob trying to reach for it.

The farther the way she was dragged to the room the more she felt her freedom, her courage, and her life itself run through her fingers like sand in a hour glass.

Michi flung Sakura on the bed and quickly locked the door; he peered in disdain at Sakura's wide terrified orbs.

"Aya I warned you something like this would get you what you deserve."

He stalked angrily over to the dresser and held the inch long and inch thick metal rod and held the bottom to the flame.

Sakura watched with wide eyes as the bottom burnt black and turned a scarlet bright red.

After five minutes of the bottom sitting on the flame Michi walked over to Sakura witch caused her to wither and try to become like a flower on the wall.

As soon as she started to creep away Michi lashed out and grabbed her forearm, gripping it tightly he started to bring the metal rod's bottom towards her skin witch Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist that held it and try to push it away.

Sakura tried kicking him and pulling his arm away but neither worked.

Sakura grabbed his wrist again weakly on to have Michi practically stab the bottom to her wrist on top of her vein making her scream loudly.

It wasn't just metal but it was coated with sugar on it, a lot and if you get sugar to a degree of 290 it burns worse then acid.

(Its true my mom was making hard tack candy before and she accidentally got some on her thumb it was like eating away at her skin)

Sakura felt her skin give away and burn under the harsh puncture from the metal and it quickly held down on her vein tearing at it burning the inner flesh and cells.

It was over heated inside her wrist, which caused her cells to tear away at skin around it trying to drive the heat out.

Michi quickly took it out just to place it on a different section on her arm, Sakura screeched out in pain tears falling freely.

After this repeated five times he finally stopped.

Sakura's voice only allowed her to let out small audible sounds indicating pain and sobbing.

All together there were seven holes together all two inches thick each; they had ugly dark purple and red marks circling the skin that was surrounding the burnt away flesh.

Quickly after about five seconds Michi admired his work he grabbed the hem of her nightgown and brought it up forcefully so that it was crumpled up at his ribs.

Michi turned the metal rod over to the pointed side and carved into the flesh to the right side of the top of her panties.

He pushed it in deep making sure it'll scar making Sakura whimper, her limbs throbbed from being pushed aside and crushed under his bigger ones trying to get him to stop burning her flesh worn her out.

After done carving it whatever he was carving he rubbed the spot he carved in tenderly smearing blood and staining her white underwear.

Sakura pressed her left side of her face on the pillow biting down on her lip so hard she drew blood.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain and his icy touched that made her want to burn away into nothing.

Then she heard him whisper in her right ear softly almost gently "You did this to yourself Aya, I never wanted to but I had to, you made me, we could be happy again just like we were no more tears and pain that Misami caused.

Remember then? You were beautiful, you still are oh Aya I know you'll love me back and we can try this again.

Being a family together, you and I." She felt his weight leave the bed and his presence leave the room altogether.

Sakura began to breathe again, her mind trying to click the missing puzzle pieces.

_Misami caused pain? She destroyed him and the girl aya's relationship?_

It couldn't be Misami was nothing like that; Sakura shook her head and quickly dismissed the thought.

But something came clearer to her as she lay there bleeding; she knew something was hidden far deep within there between Aya, Michi, and Misami.

And Sakura hated when she couldn't figure out or know stuff so she knew she had to know and the only way is to act like this Aya girl.

Sakura breathed in deep and sat up carefully, she looked over at the nightstand she rummaged through the small drawer finally finding gause.** (The white nettie stuff)**

Since she didn't have chakra to heal herself with she carefully wrapped it around her right wrist and up her arm holding it with a hairpin.

Sakura looked down at her stomach licking her finger she wiped away the blood carefully trying to ignore the stinging feeling she was getting when she brushed against the gash.

When the blood was gone except for the some coming quickly out of the gash she saw what it read in Japanese letters it was two words close together meaning 'forever alone'.

Sakura quickly wrapped that too in gause not wanting to think about it or even look at it for a matter of fact.

Sakura thought if she wanted to play the part she'd have to dress in Aya's clothes.

Sakura crept over to the closet scared to make even the slightest sound.

When Sakura looked over at the dresser she saw the metal rod candleholder and candle all gone probably back locked away in the drawer.

Sakura skimmed through the clothes all looked fit for a five year old all were old dresses you'd see those expensive dolls your mother would let you have up on a shelve but never let you touch or take out of the box.

Sakura finally found a dress that would remotely cover up more then the other dresses did.

Its not like they were 'hooker' clothing its just that they were meant for someone less tall and less developed.

It was a simple white gown that pooled around her ankles it was sleeveless.

It didn't have any designs on it, it was plain it was made of silk and was the kind of white you'd see an angel wearing.

As Sakura lifted the gown over he head it fell softly on her shoulders she grabbed the silk soft blue obi and tied it tightly around her stomach not making a bow of any sorts, Sakura never liked big extravagant things, but simple beautiful things.

When Sakura was done with that she saw a folded photograph next to her left foot.

Unfolding it, it was the Aya girl (Or the doll girl w.e) in the same gown and obi with her red hair in curls standing next to Michi.

She looked around fifteen and kinda fat. Her arms still bone small but her stomach looked kind of bulgy.

Sakura turned the photo over and saw something that confused her even more written in black ink was **'month 4'**

Sakura shrugged it off thinking maybe just how long they were going out and nothing more.

She put the photograph on the desk and found some sponge curlers.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed for another hour with curlers in her hair so tight she thought she was killing brain cell every mili second.

(Wow for me hating science so much I really use the terms a lot)

Finally Sakura thought it safe enough to take them out.

When she got them all off she looked in the mirror her whole head was full of big bouncy curls.

(Don't get confused Sakura only had curls near the end of her hair first)

Sakura looked back on the picture feeling pretty satisfied by now.

Now only thing she has to do is wait for Michi to come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Snickers- about time I got this done!

Im sorry I was gonna write longer but I have to go to the ortho and get braces

PRAY FOR ME!

AND REVIEW 

Sam


	11. Who's sleeping with who?

Ahh sorry for not updating soon but im making a sequel to my first fic 'Strange love makes me itchy' so ya

Thanks everyone for the reviews we all pretty much agree Sakura's dad needs to get shot or at least get some medication and if you don't agree then maybe you need to get some medication.

Braces suck im such a geek now –sigh- ILL LIVE THOUGH!

I seriously wanna get this sakura getting captured by her dad thing over with

READ-N-REVIEW 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was rummaging through the dresser drawers trying to find something that can be used as a weapon I mean seriously spare enough sharp objects?

Sakura finally found a metal nail file with a sharpened end.

'_Hell if it can get the junk from under your nails it can stab out an eye.'_

Sakura stuffed it in her obi she heard a key slide in the doorknob she quickly sat down waiting for him to enter.

When he saw her he smiled lovingly "Aya you finally came your senses im so happy."

Sakura was using all of her will power just not to cringe when he sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes I know, but my memory is a bit foggy could you maybe explain the past?"

Michi smiled and kissed Sakura's temple before he got up and unlocked the first drawer on the dresser.

He took out a white laced album book it was tied together with a yellow lace it looked like it was very old, but kept it well condition.

He sat back beside her and untied the yellow lace delicately; he flipped open the front cover showing four photos he handed the book to Sakura.

It weighed like nothing but not so light that you wouldn't know anything was on your hands.

Michi pointed at the first picture that was the group team photo "That's where it first started everyone was after you, you were so delicate but was so strong."

He pointed to the picture below it with Michi and Aya in traditional kimonos in a Cherry Blossom grove Aya was holding a plastic baggie filled with water inside of it was a multi colored fish. "That was our first date, I won you that fish you decided to name it Daiki for 'great valuable' because you said as long as the fish was remembered you'd always remember me."

The picture he pointed to next was beside the first one Aya had her arms wrapped around Michi with her face buried in his neck while Michi had his arms around her waist smiling like there was no tomorrow, they were around sixteen maybe younger maybe older.

"That was the day I'd ask you to marry me you were so happy…"

Michi had a scornful look on his face scowling at the carpet then suddenly he snapped it shut surprising Sakura.

He grabbed her shoulder and looked at her with disdain "Do you still like him?"

Sakura looked up at him questioning "Like whom?"

Michi glared at Sakura "You should remember Aya, it was the day I caught you in bed with _him_"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows "Who's him?"

Michi's grip tightened "Hatake, Kakashi Hatake I caught you in bed with him, you said you loved him he did something to your brain he tainted it! That's why I had to take our pink haired child away from you and take it to Misami so she could cure you.

But when she caught us making love **(the time where Michi felt sakura up) **she was jealous and stole you away from me!

I did what I had to do!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows _pink haired child… cured… SLEEPING WITH KAKASHI!_

Michi stood up and paced around the room looking like a tiger needing to do something anything!

"That day I caught you with him you said you loved him and not me! But I know its not true I know it wasn't you did it so later on me and you could hide out where no one can find us right?"

Michi looked at Sakura with worry and pleading "Right?"

When she didn't answer him he forcfully kissed her leaving all of Sakura's struggling useless.

His hand started sneaking down her gown when Sakura pulled out the pen and jabbed it in the side of his neck.

He threw her onto the ground and held his neck screaming like a psychotic maniac Sakura hurriedly crawled to the door only to fall on her face when Michi grabbed her ankle.

Sakura kicked him in nose with all the strength she could muster and she ran into closet.

She backed up and felt something could and solid press against the back of her neck.

Turning around she found a window that's glass was painted black Sakura punched through the glass ignoring the cuts and jumped out of it.

When she landed on the ground her left knee and left upper thigh were cut from a broken pipe sticking out of the ground it only managed to cut skin though.

(You know with my luck if I EVER did something like that the pipe would go through my knee and upper thigh's bones cuz im not a lucky person)

Sakura scrambled to get up and ran into the woods.

-----------------

Meanwhile Kakashi was out in the woods searching for Sakura still it's been fifteen hours straight he was getting worried.

He then starting hearing to his right wood getting stepped over and something fall on the hard dirt floor.

He stealthily and quickly went over towards the sound only to find Sakura in fetal position near a tree whose root were sticking out of the ground.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's tear stricken face looked up quickly only to make contact with Kakashi's one black eye.

Kakashi ran over to Sakura and picked her up scanning her body for any major injured he heard her faintly whisper, "Do you love her?"

Kakashi looked up at her face seeing pain and fear "Love who, Sakura what are you talking about?"

Sakura licked her lips "Do you love Aya?"

Kakashi's eye widened how'd she know about Aya?

Kakashi didn't speak instead carried her out of the woods and into his apartment, he still hated hospitals.

By the time he got home Sakura was already asleep Kakashi laid her on the couch and tended to her wounds after that he tucked her into bed kissing her forehead.

Kakashi sat at the dining table drinking sake reminiscing about his past with Aya.

He didn't have any clue how she knew about her he knew that Sakura's father was married to her, but Sakura was Misami's and Aya's daughter was killed along with Aya.

Sure they did have the intimate moments, but he never loved her.

Aya wanted them to because Michi hardly touched her but they still considered each other's friend.

When they were caught that one time Kakashi felt terrible for Michi finding out but what are you gonna do after all said and done?

He left a little after that because Aya wanted her and Michi to talk alone after that Aya was found dead along with her unborn child witch was without a doubt Michi because she was pregnant before she ever did stuff with Kakashi.

Kakashi always thought Michi killed her, but it found out that it was her psychotic mother that didn't want Aya to grow up yet.

Now that Kakashi thought about it Sakura did look sorta like Aya, more than she does Misami but it can't be Aya's girl because she was killed along with her.

Kakashi felt kind of woozy after his twenty-fifth glass of sake he was walking towards the couch when he fell asleep right then and there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took forever-sorry bout that

Anyways I want to make clear THAT KAKASHI WILL AND WILL NEVER BE SAKURA'S DAD JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR

Because if you were getting kind of confused I just wanted you to know

REVIEW

Sam


	12. Confession and long boring talks

I think I fooled a couple of you, you all thought that kakashi would find the house and save Sakura nope she got herself out except for the whole kakashi found her in the woods bit okay I cant let sakura do all the work

Kagomemarie-agreed

In true meanings- ya sorry about that I meant WE ISNT THE FATHER and for the second part you'll just have to wait and see

Moodiful- of course why did I think of that… -coughs nervously- thanks a lot im so dense

Rayvn- I know im creeping myself out also

Saku- I know its gross just be thankful kakashi is not the father

Kakashi-vivi- I always do glad you like it

Peng- glad you like it

I CANT EAT ANYTHING ive been living off of chicken noodle soup-sigh- my life is so dramatic but everyone says I look nice with braces

Read-n-review 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up looking at a white ceiling and pink see through silhouettes.

Sakura sat up and saw Aya sitting by the window staring at the vase of flowers that lay on the windowsill unblinking.

Aya opened her mouth her words were smooth calm and quiet.

"Have you ever confused a dream with life,

Or stolen something when you have the cash?

Have you ever been blue,

Or thought you were moving while sitting still?

Maybe I was crazy,

Or maybe I was just a girl, interrupted."

She turned her head and stared straight in Sakura's eyes stealing Sakura's breathe.

She looked broken shattered, Aya's mouth moved but no words came out.

Though Sakura knew what she said, Aya looked scared just to form words on her lips let alone say aloud thinking that the room would shatter and break.

Aya looked back out the window ignoring Sakura's presence.  
Sakura slowly stood up and whispered "It's hard to stay in one place, when you're everywhere."

Aya spoke again "How are you suppose to explain to a doctor the laws of fixes can be suspended, that what comes up may not come down? Explain that time can move backwards, forwards, now and then, and back again? And you can't control it."

Two people walked acting as if Sakura was never there as they walked up to Aya.

A tall woman looked at Aya before saying "You're sick, Aya you need help."

Aya looked back out the window "I have no bones in my hand."

The guy held up Aya's wrist pulling away her dress sleeves showing bruises.

Both the man and woman shook their head in disappointment.

The man shoved Aya's shoulder and all at once it turned into a hospital yelling everywhere, as Aya lay on the hospital bed unmoving.

Sakura walked over to the side of the hospital bed doctors moving as if never seeing Sakura, Aya looked at Sakura with pity.

"What world is this?

What kingdom?

What shores of what seas?

It's the choice of your life how much will you indulge in your flaws? What are your flaws?

Are they flaws?

If you embrace them they will become right.

I was selfish in my life and never corrected what was wrong, and so it passed down to you leaving a heavy weight on your shoulders, you must figure out what were your flaws and what could become your flaws."

A cracking sound that seemed to rip through everything was heard and Sakura bolted up straight finding herself in her temporary room in Kakashi's apartment.

Sakura slid off the bed seeing that she was still in the white gown except without the obi.

The gown was wrinkled from Sakura sleeping, running ect. in it and it wasn't that white anymore it looked old and worn out.

Inner Sakura piped up **'Lets just hope Aya really isn't our mother then the chance we'll grow up to be crazy would be 99'**

Sakura nodded in understanding, no wonder she had a voice inside her head for years now.

Sakura walked out of the bedroom and into the living room finding Kakashi sleeping on the couch.

Rummaging through the closet Sakura found an extra blanket and covered him with it.

Sakura put on her sandals and walked outside, the air is turning bitter and the leaves were changing only to fall.

Sakura sat by the building door enjoying the cold wind whipping at her face.

No matter how cold people still walked the streets indifferently.

Her first flaw would be never being that understanding, like towards Naruto when they first met calling him annoying.

Her second ever falling in love with the human ice burg Sasuke.

A poof sound snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Haruno Sakura Tsunade requested you at the Hokage tower."

Sakura nodded and began walking, but stopped when she heard the ANBU said, "It's good to know that you're safe."

Sakura looked over at the Anbu and smiled "Nice to see you again Neji."

Neji waved a little and poofed off again.

Sakura walked down the corridors of the Hokage Tower not much has changed.

Sakura knocked on the door and opened it Tsunade was looking at a scroll, but instantly put it down and smiled at Sakura.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura we haven't spoken in a long time."

Sakura smiled and nodded while sitting in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade put on her stone face getting into her 'professional' mode.

"You know Sakura im not a therapist, but Michi" Tsunade stopped mid-sentence seeing Sakura cringe, but Sakura nodded for her to continue "He of course was an ANBU member so I need to ask you questions.

Where were you at when you were abducted."

Sakura thought hard thinking of anything she could come up that help just a little "Im not sure, but it was somewhere in the forest, i could possibly be in someone's house that goes by the name Aya."

Tsunade nodded and wrote down on a blank scroll.

"Did he indicate any injuries or any new appearance, like did he cut his hair anything."

"Well I know he has a mark on his neck because I kinda stabbed him there and he looked pretty much the same no new appearances."

Tsunade nodded and smirked hearing her student pretty much caped his ass.

Sakura spoke up "He thinks im this Aya girl that was in his team when he was little.

And I know for a fact he's not in the right state of mind."

Tsunade nodded and smiled at Sakura "okay get home now there'll be an ANBU walk you back to Kakashi's apartment we'll tell you if anything shows up."

As Sakura was walking towards the door Tsunade called her name turning around seeing Tsunade smiling at her "You know Sakura not anything can last forever so maybe you should be more open with what you think, or maybe possibly feel."

Tsunade smirked at her in understanding as Sakura nodded and raced towards the apartment with the ANBU chasing closely behind her.

Sakura dashed up the stairs and into Kakashi's apartment just to find him just waking up.

"You're hopeless you know that Kakashi."

"Sakura what are you doing I thought you were sleeping."

"Don't worry I was with Tsunade."

Kakashi nodded in understanding he sat on the couch rummaging through his pants pocket for Icha Icha book.

Sakura breathed in deep "So about the Aya thing-"

"How exactly do you know about Aya?"

"Well Michi sure thinks that im her and he said something about you sleeping with her."

"The past is the past."

Kakashi stood up to leave but Sakura grabbed his wrist "Do you love her or not?"

Kakashi turned to look at her "Why does it matter?"

"Because I love you."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at a hurt Sakura.

Sakura thought he didn't want to talk about it because he did love her and she never meant to tell him.

Sakura let her hand to slip off of his wrist and land in her lap.

"Sorry…"

Kakashi sighed and sat beside Sakura "I don't love Aya, but a part of me always wanted to because Aya was just someone to fill in the gap when I lost Rin.

But I never loved Rin either, I tried to love Aya because I always knew she loved me and that she'd be a good wife but nothing was ever there.

And when you were eleven there you were I didn't know why but I had a feeling that you'd be important to me.

Around twelve you really did find it into my heart and not a way a father would love a daughter, so I pushed you away because I knew it was wrong; it was selfish of me because I was depriving you of the training you needed.

And these couple of days since you were here those feelings resurfaced, im not sure if its love or just attraction, it could be both it could be none."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled "Well then I guess you'll never know the answer if you never try."

Kakashi looked at her "You know you're onl-"

"Seventeen I know so we cant tell anyone until im eighteen and even then it'll be looked down upon, but not illegal."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura with confusion, but Sakura only smiled and said, "Ino had a crush on Iruka and I always had to hear her babble on and on."

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I have a little thing to go from there sorry it took forever but I got stuck and then I got lazy and then I have a E in math, geo, and science

REVIEW

Sam


	13. water will run and willows will grow

IM NOT DEAD!

Im sincerely sorry for late updates and so on and so on I know I know I know

But ive been thinking so maybe im good to update okay here goes nothing

**THIS IS THE ENDING!**

Read-n-Review- Im saying it's just a big orgie, no j.k but it seems like it huh? Well im going to enlighten you because im damn nice! So listen

Michi and Aya (Sakura real mom but didn't know) are married so they sleep together often

After Aya died (killed) Michi sexed up Misami (Sakura's kind of mom and kind of not)

Aya and Kakashi slept together cause they could and they did

And Sakura and Kakashi want to sleep together but we arent that far yet so I hope that clears it up!

Rayvn-Amre- in our school f0percent as in no work ever turned in an E is 5-17percent which is little or only three or four works turned in, if you get anything under 5percent it's also a F, hope that cleared you up if you still don't understand ignore me im stupid.

Diamond princess- I am Iam Iam, Im trying to figure out what is funny.

Jade Raven- You don't sound rude at all I know im not good in grammer and spelling, I do need a beta but im working on it! Congrats being a mom I always want to be one but im too younge so of course I put it aside thanks for the review!

KagomeMarie- Lol thanks for the review much appreciated

In True Meanings- I know it didn't make much sense to me either but I had to throw something in there so I was 'hell with it.' Thanks for review.

Janean- im glad you like it and it does sound like one im a King fan thanks for the review

Penginyasha- I was waiting for someone to do the math but you do know that you are the only one caculating it out but its ok there's nothing wrong with being logical thanks for the review

Lin- everyone it titled to their own opinions I guess, sorry I couldn't write the story good enough, I try my best though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat up in an open field with tall grass far infront of her a lake surrounded by white cherry blossoms, to her right were thick tall pine trees.

_Her left was what it seems to be a maze of sunflowers, bright yellow with faces wide smiling towards the sky that made the yellow petals seem to gleam with happiness from the bright warm forgiving sun._

_Sakura turned her head so her chin rested on her shoulder, behind her was dark with weeping willow that's leaves made an old creaking sound like an abandoned house being stepped on crying for a new._

_Sakura ran her fingers in the soft open dirt beneath her and felt content._

_The colors of everything seemed unreal, watery like a new water painting that didn't have time to dry yet._

_Looking infront of her again she saw a tall figure with spiked shadow on the top standing in the middle of the lake facing away from her._

_Sakura got up lazily and slowly walked towards it._

_When Sakura was standing near the shore feeling the water lightly brush up against her bar toes Sakura looked down at herself._

_She was wearing a white dress that had straps on it and it ended ontop of her knees._

_Sakura walked into the water when she got to the middle where the figure was standing, the water was in the middle of her upper thighs._

_The figure was Kakashi, instead of wearing his normal clothes he was in a white buttoned up shirt, the first three bottoms on the top and bottom were unbottoned and slightly tilted looking ruffled._

_He was wearing black dress pants that hung on his hips; his lead headband was nowhere to be found, leaving his sharigan eye closed so the scar was fully seen._

_His mask wasn't there either showing his sharp features, yet the soft texture._

_She stood beside Kakashi and looked ahead the light coming through the cracks of Cherry Blossom branches was a light orange._

_The white pedals falled randomly softly dancing towards the clear lake to gracfully land on the top, obscuring the view of the rainbow colored smoothe rocks on the bottom._

_Sakura slowly opened her lips as they softly felt being unglued like she hasn't opened them in years._

"_Where are we?"_

_Sakura felt a cold rough hand grasp hers._

"_We're here, we're free, and we're where ever we want to be."_

"_How'd we get here?"_

_She felt another hand grab her upper arm and pull her towards Kakashi; his arms wrapped tightly around her; his face burried in her hair his chin resting on the juncture where shoulder met neck._

"_I'm sorry, last night I went to check on you, Michi was there… I was too late. I was so shocked I didn't see him coming."_

_Sakura looked up at the sky between the shadowed branches gazing at the small specks of light while thinking._

_We're dead, and it's fine we didn't learn the whole story; we didn't get to really explore life together, to tell everyone._

_But its all right somethings are better left unsaid, somethings are not needed to be heard or ventured to._

_You just kind of know._

_Maybe it's not a carriage ride into a sunset being approved by everyone, having the good prevail, but it doesn't matter._

_Not every happy ending has to be one category of happy._

_Not every category has to be just one thing; it's all right if it can be placed into two._

_There's a two side to everything, looking behind me again I see I got four sides._

_The sunflower maze full of happiness and forgiving._

_The pine tress representing strengthe and growth._

_The sad weeping Willows who mourns representing sorrow and haste._

_And the lake and cherry blossoms, the one im in now represents good things in the future, promise of love and new._

_The open grassy fields the middle of it all where all life begins and all life ends._

_I like it like this, exploring all aspects of your life, the happiness and joy but looking back in the sorrow to always remember to appreciate the strengthe you gained and the love you share._

_Maybe I didn't get a glass slipper, or seven dwarves as best friends, or even a statue in my honor._

_But I have Kakashi with me, and we can start over with no worry or fear; and I have a feeling that everything will be fine._

_Neither of us had perfect pasts._

_But maybe the future doesn't have to be so bad._

_You never know, maybe it isn't over; maybe it's all just the beginning; I wouldn't mind if it was._

_As long as the blossoms keep living and the water still runs, the willows will grow and the night will come._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing if you didn't get is you can never have just happiness in life you have to have both bad and good.

I decided to kill them off I know sorry, im sure you were expecting something better but I like how I ended it.

I thought it was a nice way of wrapping it all up and still have a happy ending.

So what do you think?

Sam


End file.
